Marluxia
|-|Marluxia= |-|Second Form= |-|Third Form= Summary Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin (優雅なる凶刃 Yūga-naru Kyōjin, lit.Graceful Assassin's Blade), is Rank XI within Organization XIII, the lord of Castle Oblivion and the main antagonist of Sora's story in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. He controls flowers, and uses his control to command beams of destructive energy from flower-themed minions, bombard the opponent with flurries of petals, and to attack opponents with his massive scythe. Originally discovered by senior Organization members Xigbar and Xaldin, Marluxia is the mastermind of an internal rebellion in the Organization against Xemnas. Marluxia makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and is a playable character in Mission Mode. Power and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Marluxia, "Number XI: The Graceful Assassin" Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Nobody, Member of Organization XIII, Number Xl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance and Stamina, Magic, Flight and Levitation, skilled with the use of his scythe, Plant Manipulation (ex. can use this to create a complete replica of himself, shoot a flurry of blossoms at the target that can damage them, surrond his foes with an aura of thorns that can explode shortly after, summon dark pools of energy that covers a certain amount of area, etc.), Teleportation, Portal Creation, Energy Blasts, can summon lesser Nobodies as well as the Spectre (His personal Nobody), Darkness Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, can curse the target with Doom Attack Potency: Large Star level+ (Fought against Sora and is able to fight toe to toe with him, was capable of somewhat pushing back Axel with his attacks) Speed: FTL+, possibly higher (Capable of keeping pace with Sora who had fought against Larxene, one of the fastest characters in the series, beforehand) Lifting Strength: Class M+ Striking Strength: Class XTJ+ (A weaker replica of himself traded blows with Axel, traded blows with Sora himself) Durability: Large Star level+ Stamina: Superhuman+ (Able to take a long beating from Sora and still use his other forms) Range: Extended melee range with Graceful Dahlia, dozens of meters with energy blasts, likely much higher Standard Equipment: Graceful Dahlia (His scythe) Intelligence: Very manipulative and cunning, Marluxia was able to launch a nearly successful attempt at overthrowing the Organization using the manipulation of Namine's powers over memories and nearly had Sora become by his and Larxene's side, by which then would have allowed them to overthrow the other members of the Organization and destroy even Xemnas himself. Marluxia has also been shown to be very manipulative and controllable when he was in charge of Castle Oblivion, an example being that he was able to get Vexen to fight Sora by using his fear of Xemnas against him; he can also be very cunning as he was able to trick Sora into thinking that Axel was going to cut down Namine, who he summoned to use as a shield, to get to him; Marluxia is also a skilled combatant, as he is able to fight Sora and Axel on equal ground (though while it was his duplicate that fought them, it did show that Marluxia can be, again, a powerful combatent in battle) Weaknesses: Can be very overconfident. Must be hardpressed to use his limit break. It takes a while for him to bring down his opponents "doom counter". Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Cresent Shockwave: '''Marluxia attacks the target with multiple strikes from his scythe. In ''Chain of Memories, Marluxia sends a single shockwave towards them. In Kingdom Hearts 2: Final Mix, Marluxia does the exact same thing as he did in the Final Mix version of Chain of Memories, except now he also does this with more hits should he be hardpressed enough in battle. *'Phantom Saber': Attacks from far away by creating shockwaves from his scythe. In Chain of Memories, Marluxia lunges at the target with a powerful slash from his scythe. In Kingdom Hearts ll: Final Mix, this move was likely redone to where Marluxia warps around the target and ferociously attacks them with his scythe, dealing over a dozen hits to them as a result. *'Circle Reject': Marluxia creates three petal whirlwinds that spread out around the area in a circular motion. If the target is caught in one, he receives extensive damage. Then, while said target is trapped, Marluxia will strike with his scythe. In Chain of Memories, Marluxia taps the ground with his scythe and causes a circular shockwave behind him. The move later comes back and is redone in Kingdom Hearts ll: Final Mix, where Marluxia summons three energy pools of darkness that damages the target if they get caught in them. *'Deathscythe: '''Marluxia slashes at the enemy three times with his scythe, causing fissures to appear in the ground in the wake of his scythe. In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, he simply swings his scythe downward unleashing a large vertical crescent wave on top of Sora. In Kingdom Hearts 2: Final Mix, Marluxia dives into the ground and wheels around the field swinging his scythe around, becoming something akin to a buzzsaw. *'Blossom Shower:' Marluxia warps to his enemies location several times, attacking. He then finishes the attack by creating a massive shockwave, causing several Flower-attributed lasers to rush at the target. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Marluxia merely bombards the target with a petal storm. In Kingdom Hearts ll: Final Mix, this move was likely redone as Marluxia's desperation move. Marluxia rises up in the air and is surronded by a pink aura, then teleports behind his target as dozens of dark energy pillers risen from the ground that try to barrage the target with. After the energy pillers are done, Marluxia then hurls his scythe at the target which hits several time before warping and dropping from above for one final hit. *'Drop Shot:' Marluxia leaps high into the air and lands, creating a web of fractures. *'Bloom Out': Marluxia's Limit Break. It allows him to charge attacks that cause him to swing his scythe multiple times across a large area, marked by a black ring. **'Final Bloom:' Marluxia's Final Limit. While doing his Limit Break, Marluxia's swings are faster, cover a larger area, and are followed by the release of a large, crescent-shaped projectile. *'Doom Counter: '''An ability used by his Absent Silhouette. Marluxia curse's his target by whispering something in their ear, where a sigil is formed over them and a "counter" appears over their head. During this time, the counter goes down by 1 everytime Marluxia attacks the target with his scythe (which works differently from the normal Doom which brings down the counter by itself). Much like the normal Doom curse effect, however, the target is instantly finished should Marluxia suceed in bringing their counter down to 0. *'Whirlwind of the Void:' Marluxia summons a whirlwind around him to drag in his target before leaping at them with surprising speed and dealing several slashes with his scythe. *'Aura of Thorns: Marluxia summons energy wisps of thorns around the target, where it then proceeds to explode on them after a short while. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Organization XIII Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Plants Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Air Users